polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Italyball
Kingdom of Italyball |imagewidth = 160px|image = |government = Costitutional Monarchy (1861-1922, 1943-46) Fascist Monarchy (1922-1943) |language = Italian|capital = Romeball|religion = Mostly Catholicismball|friends = Nazi Germanyball (until 1943) Japanese Empireball (until 1943) USAball (from 1943) UKball (from 1943)|enemies = Austria-Hungaryball Ottomanball Axis (from 1943) Italian Social Republicball |founded = 1861|predecessor = Kingdom of Sardiniaball Lombardy-Venetiaball Papal Statesball Kingdom of the Two Siciliesball|successor = Italyball Free Territory of Triesteball|ended = 1947|nativename = Regno d'Italia|reality = Kingdom of Italy|bork = FERT, FERT, Ital ital|military = |likes = Colonies, cheap tanks, autarky,Toppolino|hates = Communistball, satire|affiliation = Entente 1915 - 1918 Axis (until 1943), Allies (from 1943)|caption = Am of united Italy!|food = Pizza}}Kingdom of Italyball is a former country. He is Italyball in his youth when he was a kingdom. In 1925 he became fascist. History Unification (1848-1871) The Italian stateballs had been divided for centuries since the fall of the glorious SPQRball in 476 AD, but only after the Enlightenment and subsequent Napoleonic Wars, did a sense of Italian nationalism and unity begin growing amongst the Italian Stateballs, particularly after the Revolutions of 1848 which rocked the European continent. In 1859, Kingdom of Sardiniaball annexed many of the Northern Italian Stateballs, such as Tuscanyball, Modenaball, Massaball and Parmaball. He then fought a war against Austrian Empireball Habsburgball with the help of Franceball to liberate Lombardia, in exchange for giving Nice and Savoy to Franceball. Then in 1860, Sardiniaball led his Redshirts' Expedition of the Thousand to Two Siciliesball's clay, which was then forced to join the new union, leading to Sardiniaball to proclaim himself as Kingdom of Italyball in 1861. He then set about reclaiming 'Italia Irredenta' (Unredeemed Italy). In 1866, he teamed up with Prussiaball against Habsburgball again, gaining Venice from Franceball, who had obtained it from Austrian Empireball directly. Then Italyball turned on Franceball's ally Papal Statesball while Franceball was distracted by the North German stateballs during the Franco-Prussian war of 1870-71. Rome was 'liberated' by Italyball, and became the new capital, with Papal Statesball protesting vehemently. Italia Irredenta! (1871-1915) Throughout the 1870s and 1880s, Italyball worked to secure diplomatic ties with his neighbours; in 1882 he signed an alliance with German Empireball and Austria-Hungaryball despite their dfferences over the Adriatic lands, then he signed a naval agreement with UKball in 1887 regarding Mediterranean passage. He also colonized East Africa in 1889, adopting Italian Eritreaball and Italian Somalilandball. He was however beaten to the punch by Franceball who took Tunisiaball in 1881 before he could. He was, however shamefully defeated at the Battle of Adawa in 1896 by Ethiopiaball. By 1900 Italyball had established himself as a world power; taking part in the 1897 Cretan expedition, and the international relief expedition of 1900 during the Boxer Rebellion. In 1908, Austria-Hungaryball annexed Bosnia-Herzegovina outright from a dying Ottoman Empireball, causing Italyball to declare war for the Dodecanese Islands, and Cyrenaciaball (now Libyaball) and his clay in 1911-12. He stayed neutral for the first few months of the Great War when it broke out in August 1914, because German Empireball and Austria-Hungaryball were the aggressors, but the Allies convinced Italyball to join them in 1915 with promises of Dalmatia, Trentino, Istria, and colonies. Viva Il Duce! (1915-1939) Italyball fought hard against Austria-Hungaryball, with whom he was evenly matched in the Julian Alps, but was defeated at Caporetto in 1917, but triumphed at Vittorio Veneto in 1918, shortly after which Austria-Hungaryball signed an armistice at Vila Gusti. Italyball had been bankrupted by the war, and turned briefly towards socialism when he didn't get all he was expecting at the Peace Conference (he got only Trentino, Trieste, Istria, Fiume and Zadar). In 1922 he became fascist and Marched on Rome; it took until 1925 for him to completely abandon democracy. In the 1920s, he pioneered aviation, and took part in pacifying a colonial uprising in Libya; in 1929 he signed the Lateran Pact with the new Vatican City and in the 1930s, he began building up a vast armaments industry in preparation for war, as he had to prevent the newly Nazified Nazi Germanyball from Anschlussing Austriaball in 1934. In 1934, following border clashes at Wal-Wal, Italyball manufactured a casus-belli for war against Abyssiniaball ( Ethiopiaball) despite a mutual 1928 non-aggression pact. He invaded in 1935, using poison gas and bombers to massacre 8balls, eventually annexing their clay to create Italian East Africaball. This led to international outrage, and League of Nationsball condemned Italyball's actions by introducing half-hearted economic sanctions. Italyball left the League and abandoned the democracies ( UKball and Franceball) in response, to formulate an alliance with Nazi Germanyball, aligning themselves in the 1936 Anti-Comintern Pact and Rome-Berlin Axis. They were further drawn into each other by their assistance of Nationalist Spainball in the Spanish Civil War (1936-39), and the lack of Italyball's criticism of Nazi Germanyball's remilitarization of the Rhinelands, then his Anschluss of Austriaball successfully conducted in March 1938. He stood by his new ally in the Czech crisis of September 1938. Nazi Germanyball pressured his friend into adopting racial laws against Jewcubes in 1938 as well. Disastrous Warfare (1939-1947) In March 1939, Italyball Invaded Albaniaball's clay, who had been his protectorate since 1926. He then signed the Pact of Steel with Nazi Germanyball; however he was left shocked when Nazi Germanyball signed a non-aggression pact with their mortal enemy Soviet Unionball, and even more so when they invaded Polandball jointly in September 1939. Italyball again stayed neutral for the first stretch of the war, but after seeing Nazi Germanyball's blitzkrieg through Western Europe and the fall of Franceball in mid 1940, Italyball jumped in half-preparedly; resulting in him getting his ass handed to him by Franceball even when he was capitulating. Italyball got to occupy parts of Vichy Franceball's clay afterwards, though he got his ass kicked by Greeceball in November 1940 when he tried to invade, resulting in Nazi Germanyball having to come bail him out the following year with a Balkan campaign. Italy occupied most of Greece, and some of the southern Balkans afterwards. UKball had also bombed his fleet at Taranto. Meanwhile, in 1941 UKball and Free Franceball had liberated Abyssinia in East Africa, and occupied his colonies there, as well as in Libya. His forces were hopeless in North Africa until Nazi Germanyball sent his panzers to help him out; then he was forced to send his troops to help invade Sovietball's vast clay. Then USAball and UKball kicked them out of North Africa altogether, and even landed in Sardinia and Sicily by mid 1943, pushing up into Campania. At this point, Italyball had spent his resources, and was tired of the war; he dropped fascism in the coup of 25 Luglio 1943, and signed an armistice, but then Nazi Germanyball occupied the north of his clay and created a puppet state, Italian Social Republicball to continue the war as the Allies struggled up the Italian peninsula, with battles at Monte Cassio. Rome was liberated in mid 1944; but Italian Social Republicball kept fighting until the surrender of Nazi Germanyball in May 1945. After the disaster of the war, which had wrecked Italyball's clay and industry, he decided to dispose of the monarchy in a referendum in 1947, after having lost his colonies and having to pay reparations. So, in 1947, The Kingdom of Italy became a Republic. Relationships Friends * Nazi Germanyball - Its a the big boss despiste being descendant of that Germanic Barbarians that killed the great Roman Empire. He is the one who will help me take over the world (or at least Africa) * Japanese Empireball - Another Axis buddy. * Albaniaball - Helped me try and take over Greeceball. * Bulgariaball - Another Friend who helped me takeover Greeceball. * Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball (before April War) - You join to AXIS? Yey, welcome! Enemies * USAball - Are you kidding me? WHY DID U DESTROY MY NEW ROMAN EMPIRE. * UKball - You fool Barbarian! Africa is mine! * Greeceball - That little shit who screwed me up. He made me look embarrassing in front of the big boss. Luckily Nazi Germanyball helped me. *Ioannis Metaxas- No! No!!! NO!!!!!!!!! * Franceball - So weak! Even when I attacked his colonies in Africa. Hahaha, you are a weak brother. * Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball (After April War) - You exit from AXIS after 2 days? Germany will REMOVE YOU BETRYER! Gallery Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) Needs to be added (12).jpg V4ufh14g7m811.png|credit from burritoburkito6 LF7vzqi.png ITALY2.png Italian Kingdom X Austria Hungary.png Invasion of Luxembourg.jpg 'i1F8ACS.png 's2chH6I.png Axis powers-0.png XLnjzgW.png E604B471-042C-4D61-A100-9AB1216CEC19.png SwDo9ID.png North African Campaign.png Italian military evolution.png Colonizers.png Commie Race.png Useless Inventions.png No Rewards.png Liechtenstein Stronk.png }} zh:意大利王國球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Tea Removers Category:Catholic Category:Cross Category:Axis Category:Italyball Category:Libyaball Category:Ethiopiaball Category:Somaliaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Eritreaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Greeceball Category:Albaniaball Category:Racist Category:Fascist Category:Nazi Category:Kingdom Category:Vodka haters Category:Butchers Category:Democracy Haters